spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
While We're Gone: The Future of Planet Earth
Ah, Earth; to some, a world of God; to others, a spaceship to mold in our image; to some still, a rock and water ball held up by a Titan. But in all incarnations, regardless of religion and society, one thing remains constant: this is especially a world of humans! There're roughly 7 billion of us at this point, and we show no signs of stopping! But let's imagine, for a moment, that the people have disappeared. For the sake of context, humans have left Earth to colonize new worlds in our stead. By this point in Earth's history; the glory days of regular weather patterns (i.e. without Ice Ages) are ending, and the human race has decided to let Earth grow on its own and expand to other portions of the Milky Way. However, because the human race also wanted to see just how the world would work after we leave it for good, they've left several, highly sophisticated satellites to look down on Earth, and monitor its climate, its flora, and of course, its fauna. Hello, I'm Tiberius Huxfeather, and this is While We're Gone! In this project, we will be focusing on six different times in Earth's future, each with unique creatures and how they've adapted to a life without people: The first will be about 2 million years from now, where things begin to get cold. Next, we choose a period of 5 million years from now, when the Ice Age is in full swing. After that, we've chosen a period of 50 million years from now, when the Earth begins warming up. We'll then head for about 100 million years from now, when the world has become a benign hothouse. What comes next is the bizarre period known as 200 million years from now, when the Earth is almost unrecognizable. And finally, we'll focus on the period 300 million years from now, when the Earth is perhaps at its most bizarre. Now, before we begin in earnest, we here at While We're Gone wish to clear some air so as to make things seem less cliche: # Yes, this is at least in part inspired by Future is Wild. However, our views of the future are quite different and more diverse than the future they represented. Plus, there were a couple ideas that they brought up that simply were too farfetched even for us. # Our course of history will have similar veins in some aspects to point 1, but not too closely as to be considering copying word-for-word. # Both flora and fauna will be considered given how new and bizarre the world will become on this voyage, so no need to fear us treading old ground. # And perhaps the most important: We here at While We're Gone are not scientists; we're not biologists, we're not paleontologists. We cannot claim with absolute certainty that these things will in fact happen, and while we will be using science to explain ourselves, we do not claim that this is precisely how things will go down. So, join us, would you kindly, as we journey beyond today and into the weird, the wild, and the sometimes outright life-threatening! Category:While We're Gone Category:Future Earth Category:Dinoboygreen